


pulang

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending, nggak bisa move on dari kifemkuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu harapan Kuroko, untuk Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulang

**Author's Note:**

> maaf tapi ini keju o(--(

"—Kurokocchi?"

"Halo, Kise-kun. Kau sibuk?"

"Um, tidak. Sedang di hotel."

Kise mengeryit oleh jeda tanpa suara kemudian. "Kurokocchi?"

"... Kapan kau pulang?"

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Kise akan nyengir selebarnya, menyerukan pernyataan bahwa _Kurokocchi merindukanku_ , tawa dan tangan besar yang sigap memeluk Kuroko kapan saja. Namun nada serius di seberang telepon refleks membuat ia beringsut dari tidur. "Hmm ... tiga hari lagi, kalau tak ada perubahan jadwal."

"... Begitu," suara Kuroko terdengar setengah menggumam, dan Kise cukup yakin ada nada menggantung di sana. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa—"

"Apa," Kise memotong sedikit ragu, "Kurokocchi merindukanku?"

Napas dihela, perlahan. "Ya. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk memaksamu cepat kembali," ia tahu Kuroko tengah tersenyum tipis, "jadi, selesaikan pekerjaan Kise-kun di sana, dan pulanglah dengan selamat."

(Satu harapan Kuroko itulah, yang Kise jadikan motivasi terbesarnya untuk selalu, selalu pulang.)


End file.
